


One Year With A Spoiled Princeling

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [17]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bukkake, Cecearlos - Freeform, Humor, Multi, Oral, Orgasm, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their one year anniversary and Cecil has a very special story to share with Earl and Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year With A Spoiled Princeling

No one expected the Elven Prince and Half-Elven Alchemist to last as long as they did. The princeling was a capricious creature by nature and the longest most of his pets lasted before he became bored and got rid of them was three months at the most, several weeks at the least. The Alchemist and Elven Prince however had just now reached a full year of kneeling at their Master’s feet and it was a surprise to everyone in the castle, especially after the Elven Prince’s short lived rebellion against his Master that ended with him and the Alchemist being severely punished and put under tighter restraints.

Nevertheless a year had come and gone and the princeling’s interest in the two had not wavered over that time in the slightest. If anything he seemed to soften with his treatment, especially after the incident with the assassin where both sluts put themselves at great risk to protect him. He had ordered a servant to line their cages with cloth after that to give them something comfortable to lie on.

But tonight was the one year anniversary of the three being together and the princeling found himself trying to think of what he could do to celebrate the occasion with his pets. He was forced to spend the day dealing with political matters first, sitting beside his mother in court and while he was supposed to be focused on matters of state and the growing tensions between the kingdom and the surrounding neighbors they had been ransacking; Cecil’s thoughts strayed more and more to the pets waiting for him in his bedroom.

He gave them one gift before leaving that morning. Their cages were removed and thrown away, replaced with one large cage that would accommodate both of them comfortably, allowing them to lie together at night when the time for play was over. The bottom of the cage was lined in purple and olive colored velvet and he promised that if they behaved themselves he would have a large blanket made for them to share on the colder nights.

The two pets thank him profusely, mouthing at his cloth covered thighs and crotch as they hug onto his legs, mouths open and oh so tempting to him. They mewl and pant and Cecil’s cock twitches awake when he feels lips pressed to his knees and ankles. It takes all of his willpower not to just strip naked and play with them but he has things to do and so he simply gives them permission to play inside of their new cage, locking them inside without their restraints as a small mercy to them.

The princeling is relieved when business is finally concluded and he is allowed to go about conducting his own affairs. He goes down into the kitchens first, waving away the servants who bow and offer their help, grabbing a bottle of Elven wine and three goblets. He hesitates only once, snatching up a loaf of bread that had just come out of the oven, tucking it under his arm before taking his leave, heading up to his bedroom to see how his sluts are doing. It would be nice to have something to eat when things calmed down.

He smiles at the sight that greets him when he opens the door. The Half-Elf is sitting up with his back against the bars, hands grasping onto the bars that serve as the top of the cage. Lying between his spread legs is the Elf, his eyes closed as he sucks hungrily on the other’s large cock, choking and gagging himself on it as he presses himself to take it all in with every motion of his head.

Cecil clears his throat and he smiles as both pets perk up and immediately stop what they are doing. They shift around inside of their shared cage, their cheeks flush with color, cocks bobbing in the air as they kneel facing him. The princeling nods in approval at the way they spread their legs, showing off their erections to him as if for inspection.

“My good little sluts,” he purrs, walking over and opening the cage door. “It’s time to come out,” he commands, moving to sit down in a chair before setting everything down. He waits and watches as they crawl out of their cage, moving to kneel on either side of him. Earl sits with his back straight and his head held high, hands on his knees. Carlos can’t help but lean a dark cheek against Cecil’s knee, nuzzling against him as he looks up at him, a small smile on his lips still despite the way his erection leaks and presses against his thigh in need.

“Do you know what today is?” Cecil asks, picking up the bottle of wine, holding it out to Earl. The Elf opens his mouth, taking the cork between his teeth before tugging it out with a loud pop, spitting the cork out to the side as Cecil starts to fill the three goblets. There is a pause as Cecil waits for an answer and he chuckles when neither pet says anything, picking up two of the goblets and holding them out to his loyal sluts.

“Take,” he commands, sighing at the way they both look at the offered wine, as if expecting him to suddenly lash out should they move too soon. He leans back in his chair once they are both holding a goblet, nodding in approval as he picks up his own. “We’ve been together for a whole year, my pretty sluts,” he finally says, smiling as he takes a sip of the dark wine, letting the taste wash over his tongue before swallowing.

He glances at Earl over the rim of his goblet, wickedly flashing his teeth at him as he notes, “a whole year and we’ve still not heard anything from  _your_ people demanding your release,” he adds. Earl looks away, taking a much needed drink to hold back a comment and Cecil smiles at the way that lithe body tightens ever so slightly, restraining itself. “But I suppose it can’t be helped,” he hums, looking over at Carlos with a raised eyebrow, “can it?”

The Alchemist looks over at the former prince, offering him a sad look before looking back up at the princeling, giving him the smallest of nods in agreement. “I suppose…” he whispered.

“Either way…tonight we’re going to play a very special game,” the princeling continues, waving a carefree hand in the air, “Earl, go into the chest and pick up the purple object on top of everything else. It’s new,” he commands.

Carlos and Cecil watch as Earl moves to obey, opening the open of the chest to see what the princeling was talking about. There is a pause and Cecil smirks and takes another drink as Earl picks up the collar he had slipped into the chest while they were sleeping the night before. He nods in approval when the Elf turns to look at him, gesturing with one finger for him to approach with it, tilting his head back to offer his neck.

“Master?”

“Put it on me,” he coos.

Carlos blinks at the command, sitting up a little straighter to look at him, watching as Earl opens up the collar. “Master..?”

The princeling smiles as the collar is slipped around his neck. He keeps his eyes locked on Earl’s, flashing white teeth at the Elf once the collar is tight around his neck and locked in place. “Tonight…you two may do whatever you wish to me without fear of punishment,” he finally says.

The Half-Elf hesitates. He’s not sure if this is some kind of trap or not and he watches as Earl leans forward, pressing his lips against their Master’s in a deep kiss. A second later the Elf is grabbing the princeling by his hair, yanking him out of the chair and onto his feet, the goblet clattering out of his hand, spilling damson wine on the stone floor and Carlos yelps and stands up, biting his lip. “But…”

“Go and get the manacles from the chest,” Earl commands.

“Earl, what if..?” Carlos winces when Earl looks at him sharply with his mismatched eyes and he’s reminded once again that the redhead had been a  _prince_  a year and a day ago before he became their Master’s property. He nods slowly and he goes to obey the command as Earl forces their Master to place his hands behind his head and holds them there by the crossed wrists.

“I’m going to make you cry tonight,” Earl whispers into the princeling’s ear, giving it a sharp bite and lick when Carlos returns with the manacles. “Bind him,” he says. He waits for the familiar click of the metal locking over Cecil’s wrists and he smiles, ripping the cloth off of him, leaving him as naked and exposed as they always are.

Carlos feels a little braver with the princeling in shackles and he shifts behind him, moaning as he grinds his still hard cock against his back, resting his hands on Cecil’s hips. “What…what do we do first?” he asks, looking at Earl over Cecil’s shoulder. Earl is the one in charge of this, Earl is far more confident in regards to dealing with spoiled princelings.

The Elf smiles and he pulls Cecil away before shifting positions, sitting in Cecil’s chair, legs spread insolently as he smiles at Carlos. “What did he do to make you submit?” he asks, cocking one eyebrow at him.

“I…” Carlos’ eyes widen when he remembers, realizing what Earl is thinking and he smiles in agreement. He kicks Cecil in the back of the knees, forcing him to kneel between Earl’s spread legs. He adjusts the manacles and positioning of his wrists, lowering his hands so that they’re no longer on the back of his head but resting against his back. He kneels down beside him, angling himself just right before pushing Cecil’s head forward, forcing him to take Earl’s cock into his mouth with a muffled groan.

The Elf reaches down, grabbing soft hair and pushing Cecil down further onto his erection, making him choke and gag around it. He waits a moment or two before finally letting Cecil up, calmly using his hair to control his movements, forcing him up and down his erection at a pace  _he_ prefers.

Carlos waits, smiling to himself as he listens to Cecil’s gagging start to slow down and eventually stop, becoming used to the pace Earl is setting for him and allowing his face to be used as a fuck toy. It is once the gagging stops that Carlos suddenly brings his hand down sharply across the princeling’s ass, slapping him hard.

Cecil’s eyes open in shock and pain and he whimpers around Earl’s erection, hands clenched into trembling fists as Carlos starts to spank him at a steady pace with the flat of his hand. He whimpers and shifts a little, unable to stop himself from sucking Earl’s cock as Carlos continues to abuse his ass, turning both cheeks a bright red color before he’s finished with him.

Earl yanks Cecil off of his erection when Carlos stops spanking him and he smiles at the man’s ragged breathing and whimpering. He holds his head up by the hair with one hand, stroking himself with the other until he’s reached orgasm, painting Cecil’s flush face with his semen. “Carlos…you still haven’t cum, have you?” he grunts when he finally lets go of the princeling’s hair.

“Not yet,” Carlos confesses, running a gentle hand over Cecil’s hot and abused ass.

“You seemed to like fucking him when we rebelled.”

Carlos blushes at the memory of their short lived rebellion against their Master and he looks up when Earl opens a jar of oil, holding it out to him. Ignoring the princeling’s hoarse mewls of protests; Carlos takes the jar and makes his cock slick with the mixture, grabbing onto his hips and pressing the head of his cock against his hole, not even bothering to use his fingers first before pushing in.

The Elf who used to be a prince smiles at the sight of his Master being fucked at his feet. His face is pressed down against the floor between his feet, his bright red ass being abused further by the Half-Elf’s beautifully big cock. The Alchemist is using the chain between Cecil’s manacles to brace himself, driving his cock further and further inside of him until he’s down to the very base, his eyes closed and his chest heaving. “Careful…don’t break him,” Earl warns in a soft voice.

The Half-Elf can only give the smallest of nods before slowing down his thrusts, hissing as he gives the side of the princeling’s ass another loud slap that makes him yelp. He pulls out before he cums, hissing as he grips the base of his erection with his free hand, the other still using the shackles to steady himself. He makes sure that his semen lands all over the princeling’s sore ass and he pulls him into a sitting up position when he’s finished, ignoring the way he whimpers and trembles against him.

“Besides,” Earl coos, sliding out of the chair to kneel in front of Cecil, taking hold of the princeling’s painfully hard erection, “we have all night to play with our fuck toy, don’t we?”

* * *

_Carlos and Earl shared a look between each other. Earl raises an eyebrow first, a small smile touching his lips before they both look back at a proud looking Cecil. “You thought about that one for a long time,” Earl finally said, biting into the gluten-free bread that he had stuffed with nuts and honey before baking it at work._

_The trio were lying naked in bed for a change of pace and after each had reached orgasm they had wound down with some wine and bread Earl baked, letting Cecil tell a very special story he had come up with just for the occasion._

“ _Well it is a special occasion,” Cecil reminded him. The radio host lay sprawled across both of their naked laps, idly letting his hands run over their bodies as he spoke. “One year anniversaries don’t just happen every day!”_

“ _I daresay they happen once a year,” Carlos offered with a smirk, wiping a small drop of errant honey from his chin._

“ _And besides…I thought it would be fun if the princeling decides to let his little toy sluts be in charge now and again to spice things up! You don’t want him getting bored and selling them, do you?”_

“ _Selling them to who?” Earl asked, smiling a little as he braced himself for the answer he knew was coming._

_Cecil shrugged, idly pinching one of Carlos’ nipples as he tried to think of an answer. “Maybe a rock quarry somewhere? Have them naked and sweaty as they labor under the merciless hot sun! Sweat dripping down their abused bodies as the overseer cracks his whip over their abused bac…”_

“ _You have problems,” Carlos laughed, smacking Cecil’s hand away from his nipple. He rolled his eyes when the radio host pouted and he pulled him up so that he sat between them, pressing a kiss to his temple, letting his own hands run over his body. “But we love you anyway.”_

“ _Even if you make us into Elves,” Earl agreed, cupping Cecil’s testicles, toying with them in the palm of his hand._

“ _And Half-Elves…”_

“ _Yeah, and Half-Elven Alchemists with large cocks!” Earl chirped._

“ _Maybe the princeling should get the Alchemist’s cock pierced…” Cecil mused, arching his back a little into Earl’s gentle touches._

“ _What?!” Carlos squawked._

_Cecil laughed, turning his head to kiss Carlos deeply on the lips, panting against his mouth as he ground himself against Earl’s hand. “Now…let’s see if the princeling can handle a second round, hm?”_

“ _I’m sure he can,” Earl coos, pressing Cecil back against the mattress, turning his head to kiss Carlos in fondness as they shift to kneel over the radio host, shoulder to shoulder._

“ _He is a very insatiable little princeling,” Carlos laughs._

“ _Just the worst,” Cecil purrs, arching his back as both lovers lower their heads, tongues and mouths going to work._


End file.
